A day in the Life of 15 year old Sesshomaru
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: Babysitting, Not Seeing Kurama, Scary Kitchen Workers, Annoying Girls, and the Rabbit Season Vs. Duck season..Oops. I mean, Going to bed Vs. Not going to bed argument.


                                    A day in the Life of Sesshomaru. 

I don't own Inuyasha 

            "Demo..! Otousama!" A 15-year-old Sesshomaru protested. "No 'But's Sesshomaru! You WILL watch you Little Brother while Your mother and I go on a much needed vacation." "But can't one of Miyu-san's Ladies-in-waiting watch him? I had plans!" Sesshomaru asked. 

            "The Ladies-in-waiting are taking the day off. I'm Trusting YOU with this Sesshomaru. And what plans could you POSSIBLY have that are more important?" Sesshomaru looked down in embarrassment. (He's not the emotionless Youkai Lord we all love yet) "I…I.. Was going to go out with Kurama-chan!" 

            Inutaisho sighed. "That boy again? He's disrupting your duties, Sesshomaru. Maybe you two shouldn't see each other for a while." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked at Miyu, his father's human mate. 

            "Miyu-san, Please Don't let him do that! I'll watch your pup! He's only doing this because Kurama-Chan's a Fox Youkai!" Sesshomaru pleaded. 

"You _are_ being a tad unfair, my Lord." She said softly. Inutaisho sighed and nodded. "Re-schedule then." 

            Sesshomaru nodded franticly and ran out of the room. 

            "ONIISAMA!" came a squeal. Sesshomaru slowed. "Can't stop now, Pup! I'll play with you in a minute! Gotta get a messenger to Kurama-chan!" 

            "But ONIISAMA!" Inuyasha pouted. Sesshomaru groaned and picked him up. "We're gonna go real fast, hold on!" Sesshomaru said before sprinting off at top speed. Inuyasha giggled happily. 

            They arrived to the messenger quickly. "Tell Kurama-chan that I, Sesshomaru, can't make it today and will see him tomorrow." He said, trying to regain his breath and be dignified at the same time. Which is a hard to do. The messenger nodded and went on his way.        

            Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha. "What do you want to do now, pup?" Inuyasha giggled. "Let's go to the kitchens! Inuyasha hungwy!" Sesshomaru nodded and led the Inu-puppy to the kitchens. 

            "What do you want to eat? Achika-san isn't here, so she can't make us anything and we don't want anyone to find out we were here." 

            "To late." A voice said. Sesshomaru paled. "R…Ryou-san!" He said. A man with Silver hair and brown eyes nodded. "Now, Get out of the kitchens, Lord Sesshomaru, Or I'll have to call Malik." "Eh Heh. We'll just be out of your way then, Ryou-san." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and bolted.  Ryou grinned and shook his head. 

            "Now what?" "Tell a story to Inuyasha!" The Chibi asked happily.  Sesshomaru sweat-dropped. _Why oh WHY was I plagued with this?! Was it because of that time Kurama-chan and I…eh, never mind. But how do I get out of this?!_  "Eh, I don't… know any stories." He lied.  "Then sing?" Inuyasha pouted. 

            Sesshomaru gulped.  "What song? What song?  Well…. This one will have to do…. 
    
    I want to change the world
    
    _kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_
    
    _ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_
    
    Change my mind
    
    _jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_
    
    _te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_
    
    It's wonderland
    
    _hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita_
    
    _kimi wa mayoi nagara_
    
    _sagashi-tsudzukeru_
    
    _kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo_
    
    _nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu_
    
    _kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa_
    
    _nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte_
    
    _bokura mezameru_
    
    I want to change the world
    
    _nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai_
    
    _katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa_
    
    Change my mind
    
    _jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e_
    
    _tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa_
    
    It's wonderland
    
    _bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru_
    
    _tagai no negai e todoku hi made_
    
    _minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo_
    
    _tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru_
    
    _kono basho ni iru_
    
    I want to change the world
    
    _kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo_
    
    _uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu_
    
    Change my mind
    
    _hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru_
    
    _donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou_
    
    It's wonderland
    
    I want to change the world
    
    _kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_
    
    _ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_
    
    Change my mind
    
    _jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_
    
    _te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_
    
    It's wonderland " 
    
                    **Inuyasha clapped. "You sing well Oniisama!" Sesshomaru glared. "Don't tell ANYONE I sa   sang to you, Ok?" Inuyasha pouted but nodded**.  **There came a shriek of "SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru's   ey eyes widened. "SHIT! I've gotta hide!" he hissed.  "Shit!" Inuyasha mimicked. "No time for this now, but dodon't ever say that word again!" Sesshomaru ordered, looking for a hiding spot. Nothing. "Sesshomaru!" He became frantic. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no." Suddenly…He was met by a most terrifying sight. TEA. The most annoying girl in the whole of Japan. **
    
    "Sesshomaru! You were supposed to meet me at the fountain!" Sesshomaru raised an an eyebrow. "I was? I don't remember           te   telling you I'd ever meet you anywhere." He said coldly, turning to to walk away. "Well, you didn't, but that's not the point! You were supposed to                          m    meet me there, and yoyou didn't! Ecthelion and Fin were laughing at me."  
    
    Sesshomaru smirked. "I always had like those guys." He said, leaving a sputtering Tea behind as he left.  "And that, Pup, is how w   we  handle annoying girls who won't leave us alone."  So, it is all Sesshomaru's fault, really, that Inuyasha grows up to have not tact with women. 
    
    Inuyasha yawned, and Sesshomaru looked out the window. "It's time for you to go to sleep, Pup." "NO!" "Yes." "NO!" "Yes."           "N "NO!" "Yes."  "NO!" "Yes."  Sesshomaru grinned and said "No." "YES!" "Exactly!" Inuyasha frowned and tried to think of when he had been tricked. 
    
    Sesshomaru tucked Inuyasha into the Pup's crib, and then left. He slumped against the wall. "I gave up an afternoon with             Ku Kurama-chan to take care of the Pup. I'm going soft." He muttered before heading to the kitchens. He was getting food weather Ryou liked it or       no not.   
    
      
    
    


End file.
